On The Line
by ILuvZaccy55
Summary: Troy and Gabriella had it all, but when college tears them apart in more ways than one, will they be able to make their relationship work? Or will it be over sooner than they ever expected? TRAILER UP NOW!
1. Trailer

**Hello all! I decided to start a new story in hopes that it will get rid of my writer's block for my other story ****Catch Me When I Fall.**** I know it's been a while since I updated that but hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Anyway this new story is called ****On The Line**** and its based on the song **_**On the Line**_** by Demi Lovato and the Jonas Brothers. If you haven't heard it go listen to it, it's amazing and it'll help you understand the story better. So here's the trailer, I hope you all like it and it would be a huge help if you leave a review saying whether you like it or not and if you'd want to read it. So read and enjoy and remember to REVIEW! Here's the trailer:**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea.**_

* * *

**One in the same, never to change.**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella walking hand in hand, smiling._

_"You guys do realize you're like the perfect couple right?" Taylor laughed as Troy kissed Gabriella on her forehead._

**Our love was beautiful.**

_Shows Troy giving her a ring on their second anniversary._

"_You're the one." Gabriella said softly with a tear rolling down her cheek, reading what Troy had engraved on the inside of her ring. _

**We had it all, destined to fall.**

_Shows Troy running up to Gabriella's front door and ringing the bell._

_Shows Gabriella answering the door, while on the phone._

"_Babe I have amazing news." Troy said after she hung up. "Well that makes two of us. You go first." She said smiling._

"_I did get that scholarship to U of A." Troy exclaimed as Gabriella's faced dropped, and she forgot all about her good news, that she too had gotten a scholarship only not to U of A._

**Our love was tragical.**

_"You promised me Troy! You said we'd be together! Even if we are at different schools!" Gabriella screamed and Troy shook his head._

"_No Gabby I promised that we'd try and make it work. And obviously that's not happening."_

"_Yeah cause you don't want it to!" Gabriella yelled getting the attention of everyone around her._

"_Look Gabriella I can't do this anymore. We're over."_

**Wanted to call, no need to fight.**

_"Dude just call her already. You know you want to." Chad said as Troy stared at his cell phone._

"_I can't man, not after what I said to her. We'd just fight again." Troy sighed and threw his phone on the table next to him. "Well then lets go out and get your mind off of this. We didn't come visit Taylor for nothing. Lets take advantage of the parties here."_

_**--**_

"_Gab come on lets go out. You need to get out of this dorm." Taylor said and nudged her best friend, who was in bed._

"_No Tay. I don't want to." She whined and buried herself under her covers. "Gabriella it's almost been a month. Don't you think it's time you look at what else is out there?"_

**You know I wouldn't lie****.**

_Shows Gabriella and Taylor making their way into a crowded party._

"_See Gabs? This is exactly what you need. Now go find a guy." Taylor laughed and Gabriella nodded and went searching._

_**--**_

_Shows Troy and Chad following a group into a packed room._

"_Alright man we're here, now go have some fun." Chad winked and Troy laughed. _

_Shows Troy and Gabriella bumping into each other and then staring at one another, stunned._

**But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.**

"_You let me go Troy. You said we were finished. And you said that we needed to move on. So guess what? That's what I'm gonna do!" Gabriella growled and pulled away from Troy._

"_Did stop and think maybe I made a mistake? That maybe I don't want to be over?"_

"_I don't care what you want anymore Troy. You hurt me once and now it's my turn to hurt you. I'm leaving with that guy and there's nothing you can do about it." Gabriella said turning on her heel and walking out._

_**--**_

_Shows Gabriella crying and collapsing into Troy's arms._

"_Just don't let me go. I need you right now."_

* * *

**A/N: So there's the trailer, I hope you liked it. The first chapter should be up either tomorrow or Thursday. So review and stay tuned for the first chapter!**


	2. My Lips Are Sealed

**Major sorry for posting this chapter so late! I got really sidetracked this weekend and just never had the time to finish it but it's finally done. The first two chapters won't have too much drama, just a little and then after all the 'intro' stuff is done the real drama will begin! I hope you all like this chapter, I think it's pretty cute. Reviews would be lovely! I really want to hear what you guys think, and what you want to see so don't forget to leave something! Anyways here's chapter one, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even though I wish I did. Just the plot, and it's rated M but basically for swearing and stuff but that's not till later so no worries.**

* * *

The hallways of East High were empty and the only sounds were coming from the classrooms, filled with students counting down the seconds until the bell rang, signaling that Friday was over and they were free from school for two days. Finally after what felt like an eternity the last bell rang and the hallways were filled with people rushing to their lockers and leaving as fast as they could. There were only two students who honestly didn't mind school and took their time leaving, and they were Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie.

"So Gabs what do you and Troy have planned for your big night tonight?" Taylor asked as she and Gabriella walked out of their last class and into the crowded hallway.

"I have no clue. Troy told me that he had it all taken care of and that I didn't have to worry about a thing. So I guess that's what I'm gonna do." Gabriella laughed a bit as the two made their way to their lockers. "Oh come on Gabby I know you better than that. You have a plan B don't you?"

"Yes." Gabriella said quietly and Taylor laughed. "Knew it." She said and Gabriella laughed a bit too. "Well in my defense, I know Troy has been really busy lately with basketball cause of the championship game coming up, so it wouldn't surprise me if he forgot, I would actually be shocked if he remembered today, so I just made a reservation for dinner at some restaurant in town. It's just in case, and it'll be better than sitting at my house listening to him apologize for hours." She giggled and Taylor nodded in agreement as they finally reached their lockers.

"Whatever you say Gabby, but like my sisters' rule says, just cause he's a nice guy, it doesn't mean he's allowed to miss things he should never forget. Especially anniversaries." Taylor smiled and Gabriella laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes Tay I know. You've told me your sisters infamous rules more than once. And I mean I trust Troy, I'm sure he has something planned. I'm just being a little extra prepared."

"Well whatever you guys do, have fun." Taylor said and smiled as she saw Troy coming around the corner. She was about to say something, but stopped when she saw him motion for her to be quite. She nodded a bit, which went completely unnoticed by Gabriella. She was still rummaging through her locker and making sure she had everything she needed for the weekend. "Alright well I'm ready to leave. Who knows where Troy is. Lets go, he can come find me later." Gabriella said as she closed her locker and threw her bag over her shoulder, which hit Troy in the stomach. He groaned quietly but quickly covered his mouth to keep from blowing his cover.

"Tay are you coming?" Gabriella asked once she noticed her friend wasn't by her side. "Yeah I'm right here." She answered and quickly caught up with her friend. She had stayed behind for a minute to make sure Troy was okay. "Can you believe Troy? He promised he'd meet me at my locker, cause he wanted to take me home." Gabriella sighed, bringing up the whole Troy subject again. Taylor looked over her shoulder and saw Troy following them. "Well maybe he had to stay after in his last class or something."

"Oh please, knowing him he probably forgot. You know I don't mind letting him forget tonight, but forgetting to meet me at my locker, something we do everyday, is just ridiculous!" Gabriella said, getting angrier. Taylor just shook her head, she never knew why Gabriella got upset over little things like this. "I guess I'll just have to ignore him for a while tonight, you know some of the silent treatment." Gabriella said as she and Taylor were about to leave the school, but Gabriella was stopped by a strong pair of arms.

"The silent treatment huh?" Troy said and pulled Gabriella against his chest. "Well that will make the night a lot less fun."

"How long have you been there?" Gabriella snapped as she pulled out of his grasp. "Since Taylor told us to have fun tonight." He said with a small smile on his face. Gabriella's mouth dropped open a bit and she slapped him on the arm. "And why you didn't say anything?"

"Because it's kind of hard to talk let alone breath after getting hit the stomach with a bag filled with who knows what." Troy laughed a bit and Gabriella let a smile spread across her face. "Oh babe, that was you I hit? I thought it was my locker." She giggled and set her hand on his stomach. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Well that depends. Do you forgive me for being two minutes late?" he smirked and set his hand on top of hers. "Of course." Gabriella giggled before Troy leaned in and kissed her gently. "Well then I forgive you too." He smiled and linked fingers with her as they all made their way out of the school.

"You guys do realize you're the perfect couple right?" Taylor laughed after witnessing their whole mock argument. "Well we try." Troy said before planting a small kiss on Gabriella's forehead. "Well I, along with basically everyone else at East High, am jealous of you guys. I could only wish me and Chad were as close as you two."

"Oh come on Taylor. You and Chad are adorable! You two were like meant to be together." Gabriella smiled as they walked up to Troy's truck. "I guess so but you two are perfect for each other. I know you guys will end up together forever." Taylor smiled, as Troy opened the door for Gabriella and helped her in. "See you're proving my point as we speak."

"Okay Tay we get it. Now do you want a ride?" Troy said with a laugh, even though he was glad to get Taylor off of that whole subject. "No its okay. I've got stuff to do, and I would never want to barge in on your guys' 'couple time'."

"Right. Okay well bye." Troy said and closed the door for Gabriella, who was laughing at the relationship Troy and Taylor had. They were best friends, but you would never guess that. They were always joking with each other, and half the time you would swear they were fighting.

"Okay I know she's your best friend and all but sometimes I really don't get her. " Troy said with a laugh as he fired up his truck and pulled out of the school parking lot. "Oh stop, you know she means well." Gabriella giggled and looked over at Troy. She couldn't help but admire his features. She truly loved everything about him, from his shaggy brown hair and adorable smiles to his piercing blue eyes that made her melt every time he look at her. She just couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him. He was her everything.

"You okay babe?" Troy asked, breaking the silence and the trance that Gabriella was in. She quickly came back to earth and realized that they were already at her house.

"Oh…um yeah I'm fine." She said a bit embarrassed. She hadn't realized just how long she had been staring at him. "Okay just making sure." He smiled and kissed her head before turning off his truck and got out.

"So Wildcat, what do you have planned for tonight?" Gabriella asked as she hopped out of his truck and connected their hands.

"You're just gonna have to wait and see Miss Montez. My lips are sealed till tonight." Troy said as the two made their way into Gabriella's house. "Oh really? Well I might have to do something about that, Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said with a smirk, and then connected her lips with his. After just a few seconds Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and his hands went to her waist. They would have kept the kiss going longer, but the need for oxygen was getting more and more obvious so the two finally broke apart.

"So what were you saying about your lips being sealed?" Gabriella said as Troy set his forehead against hers and they both tried to calm their breathing. Troy just laughed and pulled Gabriella over to the couch, where they watched some TV in each others arms and counted down the seconds till their big night began.

* * *

**A/N:**** Okay so that's the first chapter, it's shorter than I had hoped but I just had to set the scene a little bit. Sorry again for the delay! I hope you all like it so far and the next chapter will be all about their night and stuff so stay tuned!! And again reviews would be amazing! I'll most likely update when I get FIVE or more reviews, so that's not too many!**


End file.
